Seeing the Dark
by riversonng
Summary: Lucy is seven and bad luck is among the Messer Family. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Seeing the Dark

Chapter 1: A day at the Crime Lab

(Lucy's POV)

Today is Saturday, and Mommy and Daddy are working. Daddy already left for work. He was called in this morning around 3:30 am. For a normal seven year old, this is not what you usually do on a Saturday; I go visit my godfather Mac, Uncle Flack, Aunty Stella, and Uncle Adam and Hawks at the crime lab. Mommy and I got ready and we headed to mommy's work, the crime lab.

We finally arrived at the lab and every body was to see me. I was the only lab child.

"Hey Lucy what are you up to" Flack asked me

"Well, I am here on a Saturday. I have nothing to do better so... Are you doing anything Uncle Flack?" I said with a big smirk on my face.

"Indeed I am not" He paused a few seconds and then looked at mommy "You don't mind if I steel your daughter Monroe?"

"I don't mind but my name isn't Monroe it's Messer!" She said a little annoyed

"Sorry I have to get used to that" He said a little ashamed

"It's been 6 years I think..." Before mommy could finish uncle Mac interrupted by saying "Before you two start world war 3, Can you all head down to my office so I can assign you to your case."

Everyone went down the hall to uncle Mac's office. I followed them because I had nothing better to do. Mac assigned every one with a post except for Flack. Flack and I stayed together. We played Uno, Princess sorry and other games nut I beet him in every one of them.

A couple of hours later it was mommy's lunch break so she took me to the coffee store in front of the Lab. Suddenly mommy's phone rang.

"Messer" She said

"_Hello, its Haley is Lucy there please?" _Haley said on the other end of the line.

"Yes just a second" Mommy handed me the phone and told me it was Haley.

"Hi Haley what's up?" I asked her

"_Hello, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over on Monday after school."_

"Ok I am going to tell my mommy bye"

I hung up the phone and told mommy that Haley had invited me to go to her house on Monday after school. Mommy answered yes but under one condition which was always the same one: You have to be careful.

We left the coffee store and went back to the lab. Since mommy thought I would be old and responsible enough she let me help her analyse the pants and I helped mommy find the prime suspect in her case.

The day came to an end and we headed home. We ate supper, I took my shower watched a little TV and then mommy and daddy read me a bedtime story. I finally fell asleep and started to dream…

**Lucy's Dream**

I was all alone at home. Everything was quiet, there was no sound. It didn't last for very long because a few instants after, I heard a loud Crash. The first thing that came to my mind when I heard the front door open and it wasn't mommy or daddy was to go hide under my bed. I blocked my ears hoping that every thing would go away. I could see from the little space under my bed, a very tall man with short curly black hair. The man was holding a gun. That's when he said "Marc bring the girls in this house will do" He said to another man. I guessed the other man's name was Marc. Marc was also holding a gun. That's when I realised that he was bringing in many young girls. I guessed the girls where about 6 to 10 years old. They had many cuts and bruises. I was scared that the two mans would find me. After what seemed like hours I heard the two man shoot things with their guns. I wasn't sure what they were shooting until I heard the young girls scream "No, No don't do this to us we never did anything to you. Please don't kill us no…" The sounds were cut off with the sound of shots. The only thing I could do was close my eyes and block my ears. Everything went quiet again until the other man said "there all gone now lets get out of here" I heard the door open again. I waited a few instants and then got out of under the bed. I walked to the living room and saw 6 girls bleeding to death. The first thing that came to my mind was run to all of them to check if they were dead. Sadly they all were. I heard a sound coming from behind the couch. I knew the two mans where gone so I went behind the couch and saw Haley, my best friend bleeding from her stomach. I lifted her up and brought her on the floor in front of the couch. I ran to the washroom, took a cloth and ran back to her. I applied presser on her wound to stop the bleeding. With all the strength she had she told me "Thank you but the wound is to deep" I didn't want her to die so I answered with all my confidence "You're not going to die you are strong just try not to sleep stay awake…" Before I can finish she screamed "Be careful the man is in the back" I turned around and here he was the man was standing behind me with his gun. He pointed it at me and said "Well, well, I see we have forgotten one and the other is bleeding to death well now I am happy" He pointed the gun to Haley and shot her again, but this time it was in the head. She had no chance of surviving. He then pointed it back at me and said "Have a good night" The next thing I knew I fell to the ground. My stomach was hurting me like hell. My eyes slowly closed.

End of dream…

I woke up screaming no. Mommy came running in my room and sat with me in my bed.

"What's the matter Lucy?" She said still half sleepy.

"I…I…I had a bad dream a very bad dream" I said shaking

"It's ok now it's over" Mommy came with me under my blankets and put her arms around me. I fell asleep with the sound of her hearth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Almost a fatal lost

(Lucy's POV)

I awoke the next morning to the sound off my alarm clock. It was 7:00 on the morning. I then realised that I had forgotten to close my alarm clock the night before. I was now awake on a Sunday morning and it was very early. Mommy and Daddy had the day off so I thought I would make them a little surprise. I went to mommy's room to cheek if her and daddy were sleeping and they were. I went to the kitchen took out a table cloth, 3 plates, 3 bowls, 3 glasses and some utensils. I put 4 toasts in the toaster, and went to the cupboard and got out 2 kinds of cereals. I went to the fridge, got the milk and the orange juice on the table, and went to get some peanut butter, some cheese wiz and some butter to put on our toasts. I set every thing up in time because I then heard the bedroom door open. When mommy saw me standing in front of the kitchen door, she went up to me and asked "What are you doing awake at this hour?" I didn't answer put guide her to the couch I told her to sit there and close her eyes. She did as I told her. Daddy was the next one up. I told him to do the same thing as mommy did. I took them by the hands and told them to open their eyes as the stood next to the kitchen table.

"Lucy this is beautiful" Mommy said with a big smile

"Come on take a seat and enjoy" I told them seeing the expression on their faces. We sat down and ate breakfast that I had made.

"Lucy this is delicious you are an amazing cook" Mommy said

"She gets that from the Messer side" Daddy said happily

Mommy just smiled and we all continued eating.

…

Daddy and I got ready to go to central park for some father, daughter time. Mommy had been called to work at the last minute.

We got in the card and daddy drove to central park.

We sat at a picnic table and feed some birds. We walked down the pat of central park until we reached a lonely street.

"Daddy can we go by there?" I said pointing towards the lonely street.

"Hum… Well… If you want honey but stay close to me ok." He said not to sure what to answer.

We walked down that street until we ended up in front of a store that had broken windows and wood blocking the entrance at the door. I realised that there was one window that was lit up. It was really strange, every thing went quiet and then I looked towards that lit up window and heard a gun shot. It went quiet again and then the building exploded. Daddy and I were strongly shoved to the wall of the building behind us. I hit my head on the brick wall and I could feel blood poring down my forehead. I couldn't hear. I had a huge headache, I was dizzy and I felt like vomiting. Daddy was lying on the floor. He had a deep cut on his forehead. I wasn't able to move, I was in shock. I heard sirens, and other noises I couldn't really figure out what was happening.

…

(Lindsay's POV)

We had finally cot the killer of a poor 13 years olds girl. The killer ended up being the girl's mom.

"Hey Linds, what are you still doing here didn't Mac page you?" Stella asked

"No, the batteries are probably dead, why?

"There was a bomb blast near 45ave. and central park come on I'll bring you there."

We drove to the bomb blast scene. We crossed the yellow ribbon showing our badges. We were the first one on the scene out of every body in the crime lab. I imagined that Danny would be paged and he'd bring Lucy in and leave her in the break room. We walked towards a lonely street were the blast had suppose to had started. I walked about two feet and when I saw who was on the floor I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. The two people I love were cot in that blast. The only thing that went trough my mind was running to them to see what they had. Danny was already on Lucy, probably trying to keep her awake. I ran and sat next to him. I could see that she was bleeding from her head. She had a deep cut on her head.

"Lucy could you hear me Lucy" I screamed to her. I didn't want to move her encase she had other injuries that couldn't be seen from outside.

"Yes, I am sorry I wanted to come here and daddy said… But I wanted to and…and…" She said with all the strength she had. I could see a tear rolling down her cheek. She turned around and vomited.

"Lucy tells me what hurts" I told her removing her hair so she could once again vomit.

"My, my, my head hurts, I have a headache and, and I feel dizzy..."

Those were all signs of a concussion. Before I could ask her anymore question paramedics arrived.

"Sorry miss and mister, I have to ask you to back up. Who are you?" asked one of the paramedics.

"I'm Detective Danny Messer, her father and this is my wife Detective Lindsay Messer her mother" Danny said because I had no strength to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The longest hours of my life

(Lucy's POV)

I was able to move and talk, I was conscious and I could see every thing they were doing. The paramedics asked me many question like my name, my age, were I live, who were my parents etc. I answered all of them correctly. The first thing the paramedics did to me was but a brace on my neck. Then they blew up something. I couldn't really tell what it was because I wasn't able to see. I knew I had no major injuries. I knew my neck or my head weren't broken but they had to follow protocol so I let them. They brought me inside the ambulance. Neither mommy nor daddy were with me. I was alone in a big and scary ambulance. I could hear the paramedics say to mommy that I had no major injuries just probably a strong concussion due to the fact that I hit my head.

Once we got at the hospital they brought me to the trauma room. It was full of scary stuff in there. Mommy and daddy then walked through the door of the trauma room. I was laying flat on a hard plastic plack placed on a bed. They wouldn't take the brace off until they took an x-ray and took a cat scan. It was very long. They took daddy to another room to check him because he had been cot in the blast too. Those were the longest 4 hours of my life. They had finished all the scans and still wouldn't take the brace off. I had wires plugged in all over me. I was really bored, and I still was in the trauma room. Daddy hadn't come back from his check up. After what had seemed for ever they brought me into my own room. I wasn't as lucky as I thought because I was stuck in the ICU.

"Hunny, how are you feeling? Does your head still hurt? Do you still feel dizzy?" mommy asked

"Bored, yes and yes" I answer staring at the selling because that's all I could do since I couldn't move my neck. I was positive it wasn't broken because I had no pain in my neck. After at least an hour in the ICU, the doctor came in with my results.

"Well Miss Messer, you are one lucky girl, you have no neck fracture so we can take that brace of you and you have no fracture in your head. You have no blunt force trauma. The only thing you have is a very bad concussion."

"Does this mean I could go home?" I asked anxiously and with a little told you so smile on my face.

"Not exactly, we would like to keep you over night encase anything changes. If nothing changes you are free to go home tomorrow.

"How is my daddy" I asked scared that something had happened to him.

"He's fine, he has a few deep cutes but he'll survive. Now I want you to take it easy and relax. Don't move too much. Since you're in the ICU, there will be a nurse with you in all time. If everything is ok you will be free to go home tomorrow morning and if there is a problem well we will keep you in a few more days." He answered. He left and went to see my ICU nurse, Catherine, and told her to take off my brace.

"Ok now, I will put down your bed. If it hurts just tell me." Catherine told me as she lowered my bed.

"Now look straight at the sealing." Catherine told me as she undid the Velcro's of the brace. I could finally move my neck.

"Be carful, I don't want you to move your head to much, rest a lot, and don't do any sudden movements. It is normal if you feel dizzy, have a headache and vomit. If you feel different or anything just press the call button write here. You are aloud 3 visitors at a time now if there is anything I'll be write there." Catherine said and then headed towards the door.

* * *

**I love reading reviews so please if you read this story PLEASE leave a comment just a liitle word would put a smile on my face! Reading a story and not leaving a comment isn't the same as reading a story and not leaving a comment... I know the first few chapters ar probably boring but in a few chapters, thats when the action is going to come... Continue reading... If i get no comment for this story then i'll get the idea that nobody likes it... I have many others in my mind so...**

**Preview of the next chapter :**

_"I missed you bed" I said_

_ "Are you happy to be home" Mommy asked_

_"Yes, finally home sweet Rome"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I finally get to see my own bed 

(Lucy's POV)

I awoke the next morning in the stinky ICU bed. My room was full of balloons and flowers. Everybody had come to visit me yesterday. Today I finally got to go home, well I think. Mommy was still sleeping on one of the hospital couches in my room. Daddy was in a bed next to me because he was under observation too. I remembered that today I was supposed to go to Haley's house. I had to call her and move it to another day. I really enjoy going to her house even though it is crowded. She had 2 sister and 3 brothers. She was the youngest. Even though 2 of her brothers and one of her sisters had moved out it was still pretty noisy. I really would have liked to have a little brother or a sister. I guess mommy isn't ready for another baby. The day had past really fast. I had had a few visitors but slept most of the day. The doctors walked in and told me the best new and the worst. I was finally aloud to go back home but wouldn't be able to go to school for at least 2 weeks. I couldn't wait that long to go to Haley's house. I guess it was because of my concussion.

We got home and I went to my bed. It was the first thing that I wanted to do. Sleep in my own bed.

"I missed you bed" I said

"Are you happy to be home" Mommy asked

"Yes, finally home sweet Rome"

Mommy just laughs while she took a pack of Lipton soup out of the cupboard.

"Mommy where's the phone? I have to call Haley." I said

"Here now go to bed lie down and relax, you have a concussion now go" She said pointing my bed

I dialled Haley's phone number. It rang 4 times and then picked up.

"_Hello_" The person on the end of the line said.

"Hello is Haley there please?" I said

"Yes it is me who is this?"

"It's Lucy"

"_Hey Lucy why weren't u at school today?" _

"Well, yesterday me and my daddy went to central park and I wanted to take a short cut and the building we past by exploded and now I can't go to school until next Wednesday?"

"_Oh, sorry I didn't know. Hum… Ya Wednesday will be good ok bye I'll leave you rest_."

"BYE" I said I then hung up the phone. I was really bored. I had to stay home and do nothing while my friends were all at school playing together.

I laid on my bed and finally fell asleep

* * *

**So this chapter was also pretty boring but the action is soon... And here is the phrase preview for the next chapter : **

_I was happy to see them again. I missed them and now I finally got to be a normal girl and forget about what had happened to me and daddy a week before._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: As the days go by

(Lucy's POV)

I awoke to the sounds of the birds outside my window. My dizziness had faded away; my sickness had also faded away. The only symptoms of a concussion that I still had the horrible headache. It had been 4 days since my "accident" and I still wasn't aloud to go back to school. It was getting very boring and lonely. Haley had come to visit Tuesday after school and brought me some of the work we did in class. The doctors said my concussion had almost all healed and I would be aloud to go back to school earlier on Monday. I had 3 days to go before I could see all of my friends and teachers.

I had remembered that mommy and daddy had signed me up for gymnastics. My classes were starting in 2 weeks. I was very excited. I would be going with Haley and Bella.

Those 3 days went by really fast because before I even knew it was Monday morning and I would had to get ready for school. I got out of bed, put my school uniform on witch was a striped skirt, black shoes, my white shirt, a blazer and I couldn't forget the tie. I went to a private school that's why my uniform was so complex. I went in the kitchen and ate my breakfast. I brushed my teeth and did my hair up in a pony tail. Mommy and I got in the car and mommy drove me to school.

"Have a good day and if there is anything a just call I'll my cell phone with me ok?" Mommy said as she waved goodbye

"Yes mommy I love you" I said and ran towards my friends.

I was happy to see them again. I missed them and now I finally got to be a normal girl and forget about what had happened to me and daddy a week before. I went to my locker which I shared with Haley. I took my books and headed to class.

…

Another week past since my accident and it had now been 2 weeks and I was fully healed. I could now attempt physical education and I was starting gymnastics in 6 days. On my calendar I had mark every day left and I was really happy. I would go to Haley's house after school and then we would eat and go to our gymnastics class. Bella couldn't attempt the first class because she had gotten in trouble and so her mother grounded her. It sucked for her but I was happy that she was still aloud to go to the park after school with me, Haley and some boys. We would go and play soccer. I had restarted to play soccer at the park a couple of days ago when the doctors said it would be safe. Everyone at school think I should go and get myself in a soccer team because I was awesome at it. I was proud that I wasn't just a geek. I was very good in anything that was physical.

Those 6 days pasted very fast and I was excited because I was starting gymnastics tonight. Mommy woke me up at 6:30 so I would get ready for school. I awoke with no hesitation and got dressed and ate breakfast. We got in the car and mommy drove me to school. She kissed me goodbye and said, as always, those three magic words… I love you… Like every morning I ran to my friends and Haley and I talked about how much we were excited to go to our first gymnastics class.

The first bell rang so we headed to our class.

The day didn't go as fast as I thought it would. It was only lunch. It was 11:30 and I finished school at 2:00. I was excited because after school I would go to Haley's house and eat supper there because she lived 2 streets away from school and our gymnastics class was at school.

* * *

**Alright So i am stiill waiting for reviews... Anyway: Here is the phrase premiere of the next chapter... And here comes the action: **

_Almost half way down the street I heard a car screeching sound._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gymnastics here I come

(Lucy's POV)

School was finally over. I went to the locker that I shared with Haley. We took our books and packed our bag. We headed towards her house. We walked until a street corner which we had to cross. We crossed the street being very careful so we wouldn't get hit by a speeding car. After about 5 minutes of walking we finally got to her house.

"Hey girls snacks are on the table" Elizabeth, Haley's mom said.

I liked that whenever we would come over her mom would have everything ready in advance. We went to Haley's room which was on the 2nd floor. We put our school bag down and we played some games. We showed each other our gymnastics costume. Haley's costume was purple with pink flowers. My costume was blue and green.

"Lucy" Elizabeth called out.

Haley and I ran down stairs.

"Yes" I said

"Your mom is on the phone" Elizabeth handed me the phone.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey, are you having fun?" mom asked

"Yes a lot."

"Well, Daddy and I are going out tonight for work so I talked with Elizabeth and she said it would be ok if you slept over at her house. Would you like that?" mom asked

"I would like that and Haley could lend me some clothes. Thanks mommy but now we have to go eat… See you tomorrow. Love you…" I said

"Be safe… And I love you…"

I hung up the phone and Haley and I started jumping holding hands because we were having a sleep over.

We sat at the table to eat. Her mom had made steaks with smashed potatoes and salad.

"Girls you're going to have to get ready right after supper. Today you're gonna have to go and come back without me. Maybe when you walk back from class, I'll be at the corner of the second street but that depends if I could get out of class. It isn't far to walk." Elizabeth said

We finished eating and then got ready for gymnastics. We put our coats and shoes on and walked out the door. After another 5 minutes of walk we arrived at school. We went towards the gym and went to join the group that was sitting on the floor waiting for us. The teachers took the absences and then we did some stretching.

After stretching on 2 songs, we started some basic things. The teacher, Miss Migermann, showed us how to do a proper cart wheel, the bridge, a round off etc. It was extremely fun, but soon the class came to an end. We went to grab our bags and we headed out with the other people from the class. Elizabeth wasn't there so like she told us we walked home. We crossed the first street which was the school's avenue.

We walked until the other street corner. It was a busier street so we had to wait until the cross sign appeared. It was strange because the street only had a few cars. 4 that I could see. The cross sign appeared so we began crossing. Almost half way down the street I heard a car screeching sound. I turned around and saw a car speeding our way. The only thing that could go through my mind was "run". I pushed Haley as hard as I could. She went flying on the floor. Before I could realise,

_Everything went black__._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Everything went black

Before I could realise, _everything went black._

…

(Haley's POV)

We walked down the street. Lucy turned around and I could see that her eyes got wider. She turned towards me and pushed me. I landed at least 2 feet away from her. That's when I saw the speeding car but before I could do anything, the car came and hit her. She smashed onto the windshield, then rolled from the roof top of the car and fell from the trunk. The car didn't stop and continued rolling. As soon as she fell to the floor I ran to her. Somebody I didn't know told me and everyone around me not to move her. I started screaming for someone to call 911. I didn't know what to do. She was bleeding a lot from her leg, her leg was actually all crooked, and her body was all tangled. After a few instant, she started moaning but it showed that she was unconscious. I started telling everyone there to call the NYPD crime lab and that her mom and dad worked there.

…

(Lucy's POV)

I couldn't open my eyes. I heard many people asking me if I could hear them. As much as I would have liked to answer them, I didn't have enough strength to reply. I couldn't feel my left leg and my neck and head were extremely sore.

A few instant past and I slightly opened my eyes. I could see lights everywhere but I couldn't figure out what was going on. I tried to speak but as the paramedics started to work on me everything went black once again. That's when I figured out I had just been hit by a car.

…

(Lindsay's POV)

The lab was pretty busy. I was doing some paper work when my phone rang. I look at the phone number nut didn't recognise it. Messer was what I said. I could hear a lot of screaming and sirens, I heard a little voice cry. I knew it wasn't Lucy so I figured out it was Haley.

"What's the matter Haley? What's happening?" I asked the scared voice on the other line.

"It's… It's… It's Lucy the car… And boom it hit her in front of the school. I, I don't know what to do and, and…" I heard the little voice say. As soon as she was over the line went shut. I hurried down to Mac's office trying to understand what was happening. Danny wasn't here he was up in Staten Island. I walked in Mac's office and Stella was there. I went to Mac and asked him if he had got a call saying there was a child hit by a car. He answered no so I was relieved.

Two minutes later on our pager, we heard «Child down on 90th and Broadway, officer's child ». I knew it was Lucy. I ran out of the room and got in my car and drove down to the scene.

As I got there, I could see a body lying on the middle of the road but there was no car in site. I saw Haley lying next to Lucy. I ran to them and knelt to the floor. My poor baby girl was bleeding from her leg, her head and the way her neck and leg were place it didn't look good.

"Excuse me miss, I'm going to have to ask you to go on the side walk" I heard someone say.

"I'm not going on the side walk, I am detective Lindsay Messer from the NYPD crime lab and this is my daughter" I said as I began to go cry. This couldn't be happening. My poor little baby girl. I had to call Danny but I didn't want to leave Lucy alone. The paramedics told me to go stay further back so they could work on her. I took Haley with me, who had gone into shock. I looked at her to see that she had many cuts and bruises. Haley and I sat on the side walk and I asked her what had happened.

"Humm… Luc…Lucy and I… We were walking and…and there weren't many cars. We crossed when the sign told us to cross and then Lucy froze, she turned around then…then… She turned to me and she pushed me out of the way and next thing I know she, she went flying into the air and, and…" She said as she began crying again. Stella had taken care of calling Haley's mom.

The ambulance left and I followed them in my car. I wasn't in the best situation to drive so Stella was driving.

"Did, did you call Danny?" I asked before another tear rolled down my face.

"Yes, Mac called him and Danny is on his way to the hospital" She said as a tear went down her face.

Everything was quiet during the car ride until we reached the hospital. There were sirens everywhere. I could see the ambulance park in front of the Emergency entrance. Danny was already at the door. I got out of the car and ran to Danny. I pulled him in a hug and started to cry in his arms. He put his arms around me to try to comfort me.

"Shh, Shh, It's gonna be o'k, She's a tuff little girl jus' like her mom" He said. I saw the paramedics take Lucy out of the ambulance. She was bruised from head to toe. They rolled her into the hospital emergency and into the trauma room. Danny and I sat down on a bench in front of the trauma room.

…

(Lucy's POV)

I awoke in the middle of the street. Nobody was there. I was all alone. I had a pretty white dress on. I had never seen it before. I couldn't figure out what was happening. I walked down the room until I saw a girl that looked my age walk down the street. I ran after her and once I caught up to her I asked her who she was and what I was doing here.

"Well, I'm Megan I'm here to guide you to making the right choices." She said as she held her hand up for me to take it. I took her hand and we disappeared into a colourful world. She made me sit on a soft couch in a house that I didn't recognize. She sat next to me and started explaining what I was doing here.

"First of all, you're in heaven. Before you ask no your not dead yet. As I said before I am here to help you make the right choices. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember leaving gymnastics with Haley and then… I… I heard a car and everything went black…" I looked at her "I was hit by a car." I whispered.

…

(Lindsay's POV)

We had arrived at the hospital more than a half an hour ago. No doctors had come out of the trauma room to give us news on Lucy. About 15 minutes later a doctor finally came out and told me they had to go do scans and then they would see what they'd do from there. I didn't even know the injuries she had. I just wanted her to be safe.

It took several hours before I finally got news on Lucy. A doctor came out and asked for Lucy's parents. Danny and I walked to a closed room.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Lewis; I will be the one to be treating Miss Messer. Your daughter is in critical condition. From what we could see on the scans and x-rays is that your daughter has a fractured neck, a fractured skull, bleeding and swelling of the brain, a 3 fractured ribs and her left leg is going to need surgery because it is fracture and smashed up in several places and there is internal bleeding in her hip. I will have to proceed to surgery. The other doctors are getting her ready for surgery" He said, I couldn't believe it. By hearing what her injuries were it was a shock to Danny and I for her to still be alive.

"We are still in shock that she's not dead or even paralysed because the fracture in her neck of the C7 is a few millimetres away from her spinal cord, so any sudden movement and your daughter could be paralysed for life." The doctor continued. He finally left leaving Danny and I in Shock. How could this be happening? Let's just say Lucy was a miracle…


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for not updating, i tried to make this chapter long to make up for all the long time... I didn't forget the update. I went through this chapter a lot of times and tried to make it the best so far... Hope you like it! :)**

Disclamer: OWN NOTHING!

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The welcome of the new world

(Narrator's POV)

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky _

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now _

_Wish right now, Wish right now_

_Airplanes _by B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams

Things like this usually happened to people who don't need it. It happens to people who be careful and care about life. Just one little mistake and it's gone.

3 months later

Lindsay hadn't gone back to work since the day that her daughter had been hit by a car. Mac had put her on medical leave. Danny would be by Lindsay's side whenever he wasn't at work. Lucy had been in a coma for 3 months now. The longer she would stay in a coma, the less chances she had of recovering. Her fractured ribs had healed except for 2. Her left leg had been stable, though the doctors couldn't know exactly if she was paralyzed or not, until she awoke from her coma.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Messer. We have noticed that Lucy has been showing no sign of recovery. We have an option to offer you. We, The doctors and I think it's the best solution." Doctor Lewis said as he stared at the little figure in the bed. "Our best option is that…" He paused for a second and continued "you pull the plug. Lucy will have a way better life up there" he said as he pointed towards the sky. "Even if she makes it out of recovery she will have a real hard time going back to her normal life and she will be marked for life. And if she makes it out of recovery, I'm sorry but Lucy has an 80% chance of dying within the next year. I personally think it would be best to pull the plug now and not to make her suffer for the next year. But I can't make the decisions for you."

Lindsay couldn't believe what she was hearing. Never would she kill her daughter. "No, We are not puling that plug. Lucy is strong she won't die. And she does have a 20% chance of recovering and not dying. NEVER I MY GOING TO PULL THE PLUG" Lindsay said getting a little agitated.

"It's alright it is your decision, I was just making you an offer. Now I'll let you two discuss your business" Doctor Lewis said as he excited the hospital room.

…

"Megan, were are you?" Lucy screamed in the little house they were sharing in heaven.

"Up here!" she screamed from upstairs.

Lucy ran up the stair into their room. Megan was on her bed reading a book. Lucy joined her on the bed and sat at the end.

"I have something to ask you" Lucy stated.

"Go on" Megan said a little anxious.

"You know everything about so how about you tell me a little about you?"

"How about we play a game" Megan said as she reached for Lucy's hand. Then all of a sudden they were transported on a basket ball court in the middle of the forest next to a small river.

"Were are we?" Lucy asked looking around. Heaven was beautiful but she had to admit, she missed her friends and family.

"This is were I come to clear my head or just to relax. Every one has there little secret place that no one knows about. This is my little secret place" She answered

"Okay, but what are we doing here?" Lucy asked not quite getting it.

"This is the game, every time you make a basket, you ask me a question about me and every time I make a basket, I ask you a question about yourself. Deal?" Megan asked as she put her hand in front of her waiting for Lucy to shake it.

"Deal" Megan passed the ball to Lucy and she went for the basket it went straight in.

"Wow, your good" Megan said as Lucy just smiled.

"My dad…" Lucy didn't get to finish when she was interrupted by Megan.

"Not your turn to talk, now ask me a question" Megan said.

"What was your old life like, what I mean is how was your family, do you have siblings, a little biography" Lucy said as she looked at Megan

"Well, I had a younger brother Steven, and an older sister Isabel. But Isabel died when I was 7, **(Megan in this story is 9)** she was shot at a movie theatres. I had awards for achievement. I was a great basketball player and even broke my thumb tying to make a basket when I was 6" She smiled then took the ball away from Lucy. "My turn" She thru the ball and it rolled around the net to fall in after. "Alight now my question is; tell me why are you so good in basket ball?" Megan asked a little intrigued.

"Well, my dad played baseball when he was younger so he made me try it but I wasn't good at it. So he wanted to see at what other sports I was good at. I tried soccer but broke my ankle cause I was tripped by another player, my dad didn't dare make me try football, I tried volleyball but wasn't able to play, I tried a couple other sports and then tried basketball. I loved it the minute I made my first goal. I tried out for my school team but no other girls had tried out. I had beat a couple boys at it but then when I played my first game someone elbowed me on the nose and broke it. From then every one laugh at me so when I went to see my friend at her gymnastic competition I knew it was my new favorite sport." She said as she stole the ball from Megan "My turn" She then said

The game went on and they were having lots of fun. "Ok, now my turn" Lucy said as she thru the ball to the basket. It went in once again.

"Okay, my question is, Why are you here, How did you die? I mean you're a wonderful person, you don't belong here" Lucy asked Megan had knew for a couple of weeks that Lucy was wondering how she had died. She inhaled deeply before answering "I wasn't as lucky as you Lucy, you have a choice to go back to your life I didn't, and I wish I did. I have no friends here; I'm always alone in this big world. Sometimes I go back to the real world but as a ghost. You're the first friend I have had in a year; you're the only one who still cares about me"

_Flashback_

_October 14 2009_

"_Keilana, Ashia, Keagan wait up my lace got stuck in my chain" Megan said as she got of her bike to take her shoe lace out of her chain. Once that was done she looked around to see her friends but they were no were to be found. Megan got back on her bike and rode a few miles until she heard screams, then shots, 3 shots had been fired, and then there was no more sound. Megan ran in the direction of the shots to only find her best friend Keilana lying on the floor with two bullets to her leg and then she had found Ashia Lying on top of Keagan trying to wake him up. He had had a bullet to the chest. She told Ashia to stay with them and that she would go find help. She hoped on her bike and rode as fast as she could she found a fence__ showing the exit to the field but sadly for her it was locked. She threw her bike on the floor and climbed the fence. Once she was on the other side, she ran across the little field separating them from the boulevard. She ran as fast as she can. She ran across the boulevard when a truck honked she turned around and the next thing she knew she was in heaven. She had been run over by a truck. She had gone flying into one direction to be then run over by another car. Her friends had made it, Keilana had a fast recovery and Keagan had recovered at his own time. The three friends were devastated by the death of there best friend. At first they had all felt guilty because if they wouldn't have been shot Megan would have never been run over by a truck. _

_End of Flashback_

…

"Lindsay are you alright?" Stella asked worried about her friend.

"No I am not, the doctors want me to pull the plug, and they say that if she makes it out she has an 80% chance of dying within the next year. I would never pull the plug, my baby will make it out of this I know it, and I just do"

"Hey, Hey don't cry, its okay, she'll make threw this, we all will" Stella said as she tried to reassure her friend.

"Stell, I need your advice here, what do you think I should do, honestly I wouldn't pull the plug but I need your point of view. What would you do if it was you at my place?"

"I would…" She paused a few instants and then looked at her friend before continuing "I would pull the plug"

* * *

**Now that you have read, REVIEW! MAKE A SMILE ON MY FACE REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Last day

Sorry for the super long update, I had a lot of work and studying to do and my laptop broke... Here is another chapter… There are 2 more chapters left for this story. And if you peep like it and have any idea's, I will probably right a sequel. Tell me what u think and don't forget to leave a review! Here is the last chapter but watch out for the sequel It Will come soon. As soon at is out, I will warn all readers! !

It had been 2 weeks since Lindsay had talked to Stella. She was devastated by what Stella had suggested. She knew she was some how right, but she wasn't ready to give up that easily. The worst part was that her daughter's birthday was tomorrow. Lindsay had just gone back to work but only part of the day. Lucy had made some major improvement in her healing.

The next day

Lindsay walked in her daughter's hospital room and put the cupcake she had made on the desk. She went to sit next to Lucy and wished her a happy birthday as a few tears slipped down her cheek. Danny walked through the door he'd walked in to many times and joined his wife next to his daughter.

"Hey" He said as her reached for her hand.

"She gonna make it through right?" she asked in a low tone.

"She strong just likes her mom, no need to worry"

Lindsay smiled at it and placed a soft kiss on Danny's lips.

…xox…

"Happy 8th Birthday Lucy" Megan said as she sat at the edge of Lucy's bed.

"Thanks" she answered

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I really miss my family" she answered as she blew the candle from the cupcake Megan had brought her.

"If you make the right decisions, you'll be home sooner than you think"

"Back to my question, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmmm… We can go exploring this wonderful world" she exclaimed

"Sure thing" she answered as she magically made a dress appear on Lucy. Megan rolled her hand towards the door and when they opened it, there was a magnificent view of the forest, with a river rolling down the stones that were pilled up one on top of the others. The view was beautiful. They had fun playing and running around until Lucy fell on the ground and started having horrible pain in her chest. As she fell, her necklace in shape of a heart with the picture of her, her dad and her mom and another picture just of her parent opened. She took a moment to look at it. She missed them so much. Being apart from them for 3 months was breaking her hearth. The pains came back but not only in her chest, her neck and her left leg were also hurting her like hell. She clutched her stomach and started crying. She looked up at Megan and asked "Why I'm I hurting like this?"

Megan knelt down next to her and replied with sympathy in her eyes "You've been here to long, it means that were soon going to be separated. They're taking your life away from you, there killing you. Lucy you have o go back, if I could go back in time and at least had the choice to choose which life I would prefer, I wouldn't have hesitated to pick my real life. Lucy you need to go back there and be with your family. Please do this for me, please I beg you. If you want to visit me, go to Manhattan cemetery and look for Megan Elizabeth Jones and you'll find me" Lucy nodded and soon Megan put her hand on Lucy, said a few words and in an instant Lucy was gone and fast asleep were she belonged.

…

Lindsay was still sitting next to her daughter went she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see Stella leaning against the door frame.

"Hey look I am really sorry about what happened and I just want to say I am sorry that I suggested you to pull the plug. It's just I don't think I know how much it hurts to be in this situation and knowing that I can't have children I won't ever feel how much it hurts to love a child and then lose it and…" She was cut by Lindsay giving her a hug. "Hey its okay, I know you were just saying your opinion. To tell you the truth, I'm scared. I'm scared that if I don't pull the plug, that she will never wake up and I'm just giving myself false hopes and that if I do pull the plug, I learn that she could have woken up"

"Well, all I'm going to say is, do what you and Danny decide is right" Lindsay smiled as Stella headed out of the room. Not too long after, Haley came in and asked "Hello Mrs. Messer, may I have some time alone with Lucy before I leave for my cousin's house?"

"Sure sweetie" She said as she got up and left her with Lucy.

"Hey Lucy" she started "You can't believe how much I miss you and how much we miss you at school. I hope you would just open your eyes and be fine again. At school we made this huge poster with pictures of you and all of us best friends. Lucy your mom is a mess you have to wake up. You don't know how much this hurts your parents. Today is your birthday and here you are in a coma in a stupid hospital bed. You have to wake up, please, they're thinking of pulling the plug, please" she said as she held on to her Bff's hand thigh and a few tears fell on her hand. Just as soon as the tear touched Lucy's hand, her fingers moved. She then started coughing and tried to open her eyes. Immediately, Haley pressed on the call button and ran out in the hall to call a doctor. Lindsay saw her and ran to her. "What's the matter?"

"She moved, she talked she's alive"

...

3 weeks later

Lucy was getting ready to finally leave the hospital. She was so happy. But before she would leave, she had to change her neck brace and her leg brace. Her fractured skull was making a remarkable recovery and the bleeding had stopped. She needed to wear her neck brake for another 10 weeks and her leg brace for another 6 months at least. She had lost a lot of her usage with her leg. She was able to walk on it but not for long.

"Hey, sweetie, you ready?" Lindsay asked her miracle

"Yes just let me get my bag"

"Hunny, you know you can't carry that right?"

"But you will?" she asked as she looked at her mom. Danny walked in the room with a wheel chair and told Lucy that it was Hospital policy to leave with a wheel chair. Danny wheeled Lucy down the hall way while she was waving goodbye at all the nurses that took care of her for all these long months. Her dad helped her in the car and they headed home. When they did, everyone was at their apartment to welcome her back home.

...

6 months later

Lucy was on her mother's bed helping her mom pick out baby furniture. Lindsay had found out she was pregnant again a couple of days after Lucy had come home from the hospital. She was still walking with the leg brace because it was causing her too much pain to walk whiteout it. She went back to school and was able to catch up to all the other students. She was now in grade 3 but wasn't able to do any sports (obviously). Lucy had got over the fact that she might never do sports again because of her leg and that she might always need the help of the leg brace to walk.

...

2 months and 1 week later

Today was the one year anniversary of Lucy's accident. She was a real miracle. Lucy woke up that morning and walked to her mother's room. Being scared that something was going to happen to her again; now that she had made a full recovery, needing no help from anything to support her, not even her leg brace, she asked her parents if she could stay home. None of them hesitated to say yes, she could stay. She cuddled with them and fell asleep in-between her parents. That day, none of them did anything but be proud of the improvement of their daughter.

The next day, Lindsay announced that her water had just broken and they all rushed to the hospital. 12 hours later, Lucas Louie Messer was a healthy baby boy. Lucy was proudly holding her baby brother; who she had named. The weeks passed and they all lived happily. But not all stories have a happy ending...

...

_Okay so this is the last chapter! __ hope you peeps liked it... Now as for the sequel, it should be up soon but i am warning you, it is one year later. And as the last sentence says, not all stories have a happy ending. You will figure it out in the sequel. But for the sequel, i won't do it if nobody wants me to do it. 'll do it if i get at least 2 encouraging reviews saying they want a sequel. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! _


End file.
